Michael (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Michael is the second Immortal and Rival Alpha to Izreldan. When the Immortals were separated at birth, he grew up in Heaven's Dimension, but he was later sent to Earth with the assignment of protecting Sigurrós. Currently, Michael has since rejoined his siblings and fights alongside them against the forces of evil. Appearance Michael, as an Archangel, has an incredibly handsome appearance, he is tall with blue eyes and blond hair, and he appears to be in his early 20's. Personality Michael, similar to his brother Izreldan, has a very kind personality, however, he is known as the Angel of Wrath due to his violent tendencies, while he is good at heart, above all, he is a ruthless warrior like Izreldan. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Michael Immortus/The Angel of Wrath/"The Rival Alpha"/The Second Immortal/Embodiment of Wrath Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Alpha Immortal (Archangel) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Spending time with Ishtar and making her smile, Combat Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Hobbies: Training MBTI: ISTJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Ishtar Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A. Low 1-C with The Lightbringer Sword | 1-B | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Power Reading), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Instinctive Reaction, Non-Physical Interaction, Teleportation (Spatial and Dimensional), Telekinesis (Type 2), True Flight, Rage Power, Holy Manipulation, Danmaku, Telepathy, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Has regenerated from burn wounds inflicted by Slenderman's fire and is the only Immortal besides Izreldan who can survive Dark Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Type 2, and Type 3) Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5; Immortals are Conceptual Beings rather than Living Beings and death has no meaning to them), Acausality (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to not having a soul), Immunity to Death Manipulation (The concept of death does not apply to Immortals as they are not living beings but rather abstract beings), Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Durability Negation with The Lightbringer Sword Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Fought 100% Izreldan to a stalemate during the War of Heaven, with their fight "echoing through the reaches of infinity" and shaking the entire multiverse. Quickly overwhelmed and defeated both Slenderman and Cthulhu. Matched The Fallen Knight in combat when Slenderman was stomped by the latter, and Slenderman later regarded Michael as their best chance at stopping The Fallen Knight). Low Complex Multiverse level with The Lightbringer Sword (The Lightbringer Sword has inflicted deep cuts on The Beast) | Hyperverse level (As a Supreme Chosen, Michael is comparable to Thor and superior to The Slayer. Fought Full Power Arbitus and drew blood from the latter with his blows) | High Hyperverse level (Clashed with The Evolved Archon and assisted Thor and Adam in defeating him) Speed: Immeasurable (Matched 100% Izreldan in close combat and later matched him again as The Fallen Knight. Outmatched Slenderman and Cthulhu) | Immeasurable (Matched Full Power Arbitus in combat even when the latter was fighting seriously) | Immeasurable (Matched The Evolved Archon in combat) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Equal in strength to 100% Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Equal in strength to Thor) | Immeasurable (Comparable to but slightly weaker than The Evolved Archon) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ (Shook a 5-Dimensional multiverse by trading blows with 100% Izreldan) | Hyperversal (Harmed Full Power Arbitus with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Drew blood from and heavily staggered The Evolved Archon with his strikes) Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with 100% Izreldan). Low Complex Multiverse level with Aurelian Armor (The Aurelian Armor has held up against blows from The Beast) | Hyperverse level (Tanked several serious hits from Full Power Arbitus) | High Hyperverse level (Shrugged off blows from The Evolved Archon) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Aurelian Armor and The Lightbringer Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (As smart as Izreldan) Weaknesses: Magic and Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Immortal Physiology:' As the children of two Cosmic Beings, all Immortals are born with incredible power, they possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities; they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls, the concept of death does not apply to them, and they can regenerate from complete physical destruction; there are two main classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals and Major Immortals, Slenderman is the only Outer Immortal as he is the son of Nihilon; Izreldan and Michael are the strongest of them all, they are ranked even higher than Outer Class as they are the only Alpha Class Immortals. *'Wrath Embodiment:' Michael is the physical embodiment of the concept of wrath, due to him embodying this concept his strength is connected to his rage, and he will become stronger the more enraged he is. *'Aether Rage:' A new state discovered in the fight against The Evolved Archon, by channeling Aether and Holy Energy through his body while in a moment of great rage, Michael gains an explosive boost in power. In this form, Michael was capable of contending with The Evolved Archon in direct combat and even visibly harming him. However, this state is only a temporary boost and it cannot be maintained for extended periods of time. Key: Base | Supreme Chosen | Aether Rage Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISTJ Characters